Harleen Quinzel (Injustice)
Injustice: Year Two Injustice: Gods Among Us Harley Quinn, now going by the name Harleen, confronts the alternate Joker in Gotham City, believing him to be an impostor, as 'her' Joker was killed by Superman after destroying Metropolis. After a fight between the two, Harleen realizes from the Joker's fighting style that he is the real Joker and is overjoyed to see him. Harleen takes the Joker to the abandoned Arkham Asylum, hideout of the Joker Clan, a criminal force assembled in the Joker's memory. The Joker is quick to assume control of the Clan, using one of the durability enhancing pills given by Superman to his flunkies on himself. Shortly after this, Regime soldiers lead by Hawkgirl and Nightwing break into the hideout and attack the Clan. As the Joker fights off Hawkgirl and Nightwing, Harleen sends an S.O.S. to Insurgency Batman via a communication device given to her by the Insurgency. The Insurgency forces, consisting of the alternate Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the native Batman, soon arrive and drive back the Regime. Batman orders Harleen and her men to lay low for the time being and takes the Joker into custody, believing him to be too dangerous to be let loose. When the Insurgency begins their bid to save the displaced Batman from being executed, Harleen receives orders from the Insurgency Batman to have the Joker Clan occupy as much law-enforcement as they can while they infiltrate Stryker's Island. Harleen complies, but goes against Insurgency Batman's orders and releases the Joker from his cell, although she fears that Batman may be angry with her for doing it. Harleen and the Joker hijack a Regime vehicle and confront the Insurgency Lex Luthor in Metropolis as he heads to aid the Insurgency against the Regime. The Joker orders Harleen to take down Luthor and take his suit, but she ultimately fails. Fed up with Harleen, the Joker fires her and tries to kill her. However, Luthor intervenes and takes down the Joker in a fight. Enraged by his betrayal, Harleen prepares to kill the Joker with his own knife, but is ultimately convinced by Luthor to let him go, saying she's outgrown him. In the epilogue, Harleen is shown escorting the Joker at gunpoint to the portal back to his dimension. Epilogue "The defeat of Superman filled Harley with confidence. She knew what she was capable of and knew what she wanted. She traveled to the visitors' Earth and freed the Joker from prison. Returning to her world, they married in a ceremony that set Gotham ablaze. At the reception, the cake-cutting ceremony took a gruesome turn. As her new husband playfully mashed her face into the cake, years of abuse took its toll. Something in Harley snapped. She used the ceremonial knife to slash Joker's throat. Still wearing her wedding gown, Harley now resides permanently in Arkham Asylum. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Pie Bomb: Harley will pull out an explosive pie and put it under her dazed foe's feet. The bomb will explode from under them. * Hammer: Harley threatened both Green Arrow and Black Canary with a hammer to the face. She has solid, presumably metal, hammers and cushioned hammers. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Dual Snub-Nosed Revolvers | Notes = * Harley Quinn was voiced by Tara Strong. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}